Harry's Twin Sister Rewright
by FemGenjo Sanzo
Summary: Harry has a twin sister that has lived with Snape from the time there parents were killed.
1. Prologue

On the day of October 31, 1981 was the day of death of the Dark Lord, and James and Lily Potter.

"Harry, Momma loves you Daddy loves you be safe, be loyal, be strong, and be brave," Lily Potter whispered to her son.

She then moved on to her daughter, and whispered, "Melody, Momma loves you, your daddy will love you, be safe, be strong, be smart, and be cunning."

She was then killed by a man that wanted to kill her son. He lived though for unknown reasons.

On the day of November 1, 1981 brought celebration to Magical Britain. The muggles thought it was odd that there were so many owls around, and that there were people in odd clothes around.

In Surrey at around midnight that same day one child was left with them to take care of him. His twin sister was taken to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The reason for her not to live with her brother is only known to one person, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and he wasn't telling why she was not to be left with her brother. Dumbledore left her in the child care of Severus Tobias Snape who was the childhood friend of Lily Evans- Potter. The girl's mother. Ten years would pass before the siblings would be reunited.

* * *

Yea, I did some evil for showing there in what I had Lily say to Melody. Can you guess who her father is? You can either send you guess by review or pm. I don't care at all.

I hoped you liked how the prologue turned out.


	2. The Train to Hogwarts

"Melody wake up," Dumbledore said in a soft voice.

I rolled over to see Professor Albus Dumbledore standing next to me. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Good, you're awake," Dumbledore said in that same voice.

"What time is it?" I asked while stretching my arms above my head.

"10 am. You need to get down to platform 9¾," Dumbledore said to me.

I sat up and walked over to my trunk to get some of my casual robes.

"Professor where is Sev?" I asked in a soft voice.

"He's already went to Hogwarts," Dumbledore answered.

I nodded and walked to the bathroom to change. Once I was changed I walked back into my room and grabbed my trunk, and wand.

My wand was a 10¾* holy wand with a dragon heartstring and Phoenix feather core. There are some interesting things about my wand the first thing is that the holy limb that my wand is made from is the same as my brother's, along with the feather from the same Phoenix that provided the core for my brother and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wands, and the last thing was that the dragon's who's heartstring is in my wand is also in my guardians.

"Who will be taking me to the platform?" I asked.

"Mrs. Weasley," he answered.

I nodded and walked down to the fire-place. I grabbed the small tub of Floo powder from the mantle and took a pinch of it. I put my trunk into the hearth first and then stepped into the hearth myself. As I tossed the powder at my feet while yelling, "The Borrow!"

When I got to the other side of the Floo I fell flat on my face.

"Melody," one of the Weasley twins started.

"You're right," the other continued.

"On time."

"Oh, be quiet and help me up," I said with my face still to the floor.

One of the two picked up my trunk while the other pulled me up off the ground. We walked out to a light blue Ford Anglia. Fred tossed my stuff into a trunk, and I got into the magically expanded backseat. Ginny got in beside me, the twins sat on the other side of me. Ron was on the other side of Ginny. Percy was on the other side on Ron.

When we were almost to platform 9¾ I saw a boy who looked to be lost on where he was supposed to go. He had black hair and green eyes. When I looked at his luggage to see a snow-white owl.

'He's Harry 's my brother,' I thought to myself.

I walked over to him and whispered to him, "Do you need help getting onto platform 9¾?"

He nodded. I pointed at the pillar in between platforms 9 and 10 and said, "You walk thought that pillar. It can be scary, or so I've heard. Oh and don't doubt yourself. That'll just cause you to crash."

He nodded and we waited till Ron had gone through to go. When we had gone through he asked in a soft voice, "Can I sit with you?"

"I don't mind if you sit with me," I answered.

We got our stuff onto the train, and were trying to put our trunks in the racks when Fred and George came into the cabin.

"Hey, Fred, George can you help us?" I asked the twins.

"Sure," they said at the same time.

George came over and lifted Harry's trunk onto the rack while Fred was doing the same to mine.

"Thanks," I said.

They nodded and left the cabin.

"So what's your name?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Melody Snape," I said as the cabin door opened once again to revile Ron.

"Hey Ron," I greeted.

"Hi, Melody," Ron greeted.

He plopped down into the seat next to Harry.

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said.

We started to talk about almost anything and when we got into the subject of Quidditch.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?" Ron asked.

"Ron remember what your mother told us? He was raised by Muggles," I said.

"Yeah, but he is a half-blood," Ron said in his defence.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you should know better than anyone that blood purity doesn't madder at all," I said using Ron's full name.

"Well you should know as well. Your father was a death eater," Ron said, well actually it was more like a sneer.

"Correction Professor Snape is my gardein, and Death Eaters can come from any house, but still Professor Snape was a spy for the light in the latter years of the war," I said.

"I don't know who your talking about," Harry said in a soft voice.

"I should have a picture of him when he was in Hogwarts," I said while getting up onto the seat to get to my trunk.

I shuffled the stuff around until I found the picture. When I found it I dropped back down onto the seat. I handed the picture to Harry. He looked at it with awe and wonder.

"Is it normal for pictures to move?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ron answered.

"Hey, Melody," Harry started, "do you happen to know who the other person in this picture is?"

I looked over the top of the picture in time to see my mom walking into the photo.

"Yeah, that's Lily Potter. She's your mother Harry," I said.

"And mine too," I added in my head.

At that moment the cabin door opened with a slam and I'm positive that my hair changed from black to a light blue. I looked over my shoulder to see Draco Bloody Malfoy. Merlin he's one of the few that no matter what I'll probably never be friends with.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this cabin," Malfoy said with a look of disgust.

"So what if he is daddy's boy?" I said in a voice that had always made him tremble.

Malfoy shut back the cabin door and walked back down the corridor.

"How did you do that?" Ron whispered out.

"How did I do what?" I asked back.

"How did you get Malfoy to leave?" he asked again.

"Oh that. It's apart of my Metamorphmagus abilities. I scared the shit out of Malfoy when he was about 5," I explained.

"What's a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked.

"Metamorphmagus are people who can change their appearance at will. Some can even change their voices by changing their voice cord's length," I explained.

"Bloody hell that's cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks," I said sitting back down on the seat.

As we neared Hogwarts I told the boys that they better change. I waited outside as they changed, and they did the same for me.

* * *

Ravenclaw won their first house cup on Pottermore! I'm in Ravenclaw house so I'm very happy.

*This is the length of my wand on Pottermore.


End file.
